Ōran Kōkō Hosuto Kurabu
by HitachinWeasley
Summary: They were best friends. They vowed to stay together always. But then she left. She became miserable without him. She meets him again but doesn't remember him. What is her relation to the host club and why does one of them feel so familiar to her though she doesn't even know him? T because I'm paranoid.
**Hello it's my first time writing a fan fiction so please don't hate me if it's bad.**

 **I do not own any thing you may recognize.**

 _ **The beginning :**_

 _ **Sayuri's POV**_

I looked into the mirror, staring at my eyes the whole time. They were both my favorite and my least favorite feature. Because of them I was bullied countless number of times were ever I went, but they are also the reason I got my first friend. I felt very guilty. I couldn't even remember his real name . I only remembered the nickname I had given him ,his voice (Which is bound to have changed by now) , and his hair color.

"Sayuri ! Have you gotten ready for bed yet.", my mother called from the other room.

"Yes mother.", I called back while exiting the bathroom.

I looked at my uniform which I had laid across my couch . Maybe, just maybe I will be able to make some friends at Ouran.

I switched off the lights of my room and lay down in bed, with my happy thoughts pulling me into a deep dreamless sleep.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Beep! Beep! Beep!"_

 _"_ Shut up Akira! ", I said.

"That wasn't me Onēsan*.", my younger brother giggled."Get up! The limo is going to be here at 7:45 sharp!

I hurriedly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked out the window seeing that it was still kind of dark. "What's the time.", I asked rather sleepily.

"6:00", he said as he exited my room.

I always hated getting up early. You see I'm type AB blood, in the past week I've needed Four alarm clocks because I kept destroying them, my brother was lucky I had gotten a full night of sleep or he would have most likely to be in a hospital room right now.( Wouldn't be the first time). I internally groaned but got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I walked out after about ten minutes. I got my uniform and made sure I did not need to make any alterations to it. Two nights ago I had did all of Ouran uniforms black and cut out a lot of its puffiness and I had added a red lace at the bottom of my dress. I quickly changed into it tying a red ribbon around the waist. Underneath I wore a pair of black tights. I decided I should were some makeup and jewelry.

I stood in front of my mirror as I brushed my shoulder length hair. My hair is as white as snow and I had gotten red highlights in them. I left it open, tucking a few stands behind my left ear so my tattoo of a small black skull was visible. I also have a few other tattoos as well. For example a had one on my shoulder of a lily which ended when it reached my waist. It was black and blue.

I applied on a layer of black lipstick, and a little foundation. I applied some kohl around my eyes and some mascara which made my blood _red_ eyes pop.

Yes you heard me correctly _red_ eyes, I was bullied because of their color. I could feel tears in my eyes but quickly wiped them away before they fell. The only people who hadn't bullied me were mother and fathers business associates and their children.

I stared down at my hands and couldn't help bout frown. There were deep cuts, a mistake I would have to live with. A few years back I was so depressed due to my loneliness I had started cutting. I felt so guilty when my family found out I swore that I would never do it again. They found out when I had fallen down the stairs. my doctor had seen the cuts while putting on my cast. She informed my family, and once I had exited the hospital room I found my mother sobbing into the arms of my father. After seeing her sorrow I vowed never to cut again.

I shook my head and got rid of my thoughts then went back to getting ready , I pulled on a fingerless red fishnet glove on my right hand and on my other hand I wore a ring with a skull and cross bones with a little red bow on it plus a matching bracelet and earrings. I smiled down at the small silver chain around my wrist. it was give to me by a friend when I came to Japan and went to a summer camp a few years back. I pulled on the necklace that went with the skull set. My fingers grazed the chain I wore around my neck. Suddenly my vision blurred.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Lily, Lily", an excited voice called._

 _"What is it Totoro?", a little girls voice asked._

 _"Look at what my mommy got for us", the blonde boy said._

 _He took out a small velvet covered jewelry box and opened it. Inside were to necklaces, they were both golden and were shaped in half of a heart._

 _"Wow they are beautiful", the little girl gasped._

 _"You see if we join them on the front it will say BFF and on the back it will say our names and then forever.", the boy said._

 _"Thank you Totoro.", the girl said as she kissed the boy on the cheek._

 _"You're the best friend anyone could ever have.", they both said at the same time and then giggled._

 _~Flashback~_

I smiled sadly at the memory, I had not taken off the necklace since the day he had given it to me. I was kind of sad about the fact that the back of my necklace only said my name and the beginning of forever.

I shook my head from my thoughts and pulled on pair of black and red Michael Jordans _**(don't own it)**_. I stood up and looked into the mirror with a smile but it quickly faded away. I redid my hair making my bangs fall onto my face so both my eyes and my tattoo were covered.

If you haven't guessed already I'm a Goth .About all the red ,you see I always wear another color with black, last month I wore black and pink, and the month before that was black and orange, but of course I only do this when I go outside, meetings, formal dinners and parties..

I grabbed my school bag and headed down the stairs.

I sat down at our large dinner table just as my younger brother came into the dining room. I could tell he put a great effort on getting ready for his first day. His hair had been combed back and he had on his best perfume and a pair of new school shoes.

"Hey Otōto*. Where is mom?", I asked.

"She already head out to the studio.", he replied in his soft voice.

"Which one ?"

He tilted his head and thought for a few moments.

"Dance."

'thanks for the info"

our mother is a professional singer/dancer/designer.

I have to admit I used to be jealous of Akari even though he is only 11 years old ( 5 years younger than I am). He was a splitting image of father. He had dirty blond hair, perfect blue eyes and his nose was covered in freckles which only upped his cute factor. Mean while I had gotten my great-grandmothers snow white hair, my aunts pale skin and grandmothers eyes. But I had gotten over my jealously and learned to love him.

(now if you're wondering why I just don't dye my hair and wear contacts my mom won't allow it, she seems to think it is not natural.)

" Akari-chan do you know when father will return from his business trip?", I inquired.

"Mother said he will be back in about one week.", he replied

"Young master and Young mistress, what would you like for your breakfast?",Nariko our eldest servant asked.

Nariko has been there even before I was born, she is like another grandmother to me.

"A bowl of cereal will be fine for the both of us. Thank you Nariko-san"' I said.

She bowed and exited the room.

"Are you exited about your first day of school?", I asked after Nariko brought us our cereal.

"I'm very excited. I heard Ouran has an arts club and I really want to join. Do you want to join any clubs Sayuri- san", my brother said rather giddily.

" I'm not so sure. But I heard they have a karate club I might join that or a music club, I'm going to wait a few weeks to observe other clubs to though.", I replied.

After finishing my cereal and took out my cell phone. I started to play candy crush but then saw the time.

"Akari the limos going to be here in five minutes, let's go stand outside in the front garden.", I said while walking out with my bag as Akari followed.

"Don't forget about your insulin", one of the younger maids called after me. I thanked her and then and walked out. I have had diabetes since I was in third grade so about When I was about 9 years old. Don't feel sorry for me it runs in the family and I am happy that Akari has not shown any symptoms of diabetes.( Another reason I used to be jealous of him. )

We sat on the bench and chatted until the limo arrived. We climbed inside and head of for school.

 _Time Skip….._

Our driver dropped us off a block from the school but we didn't complain. As we got out of the limo I noticed that my brother was shaking. I held out my hand, he took it and held onto it with an iron tight grip. Under normal circumstances he would never have accepted but I knew he was just about as nervous as I was, even though I didn't show it.

When we reached Ouran High school my mouth fell open at its own accord. Not because of how big it was ( I've seen much bigger. ),or its castle like structure, it was because of its color. It was pink, bright baby pink. My brother burst out laughing on the spot and I tried but failed to suppress a giggle.

After we had finished laughing I bent down on one knee put my left hand on my brothers shoulder, I kissed his forehead on which he rolled his eyes on "Be a good boy and try to make friends, okay don't close yourself out from the other kids. Now go to the junior building and if you need anything come to me.", said as I looked into his eyes.

"Take your own advise sis.", he said, again rolling his eyes.

I gave him the same speech whenever we started to go to another school, and I always did the opposite of what I told him.

"Fine.", I sighed softly.

"Now go or you'll be late for class.", I said pointing to the junior building as he turned away.

I myself headed to the senior building. I didn't bother to stop by the principal's office as I had been given my time table and tour of the school a week before now.

After a few more turns I ended up in front of a door that read _**2A**_. I put my hand on the doorknob and thought "this is it" as I turned it.

 **I hope you liked it remember it is my first time writing a Fan fiction. Please R**

Onēsan : Older Sister

Otōto : Younger Brother

( Both are in Japanese)

Akari: ( Japanese) "bright", "intelligent", or "clear (Hindu) "graceful strength

Sayuri: small lily

Nariko: hard working child

Excuse me for any grammar errors.

 _ **I have a favor to ask, do you think that I should give the POV of her two friends mentioning the necklace and bracelet.**_

 _ **Just so you know I will update in most probably two weeks Please R & R**_

 _ **~~ HitachinWeasley out!**_


End file.
